


Confession

by gerardweezy



Series: Gerard's crossdressing kink [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardweezy/pseuds/gerardweezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes the idea of catholic schoolgirls a little too much. [HI! This is smut.  Very unlike the previous story.  You've been warned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Frank, just come out of there." Gerard sighed.  He was getting impatient with Frank.

"Motherfucker!" Frank shouted, from inside the bathroom.  "I can't believe I let you talk me into this.  I look stupid."

Gerard licked his lips.  "Come on, Frank...Frankie...." He pressed a palm to his crotch -- fuck, he was getting hard already.  "I bet you look so _good_."

This did the trick.  Gerard took a few steps back when he heard Frank unlocking the door.  He stared, wide-eyed at his boyfriend, who was now dressed in a girls' uniform that Gerard had convinced him to steal from the school's lost-and-found.  To complete the look, Gerard had managed to grab some of his mom's red lipstick, which now perfectly coated Frank's lips.  Frank was, in a word, stunning.

"Fuck..." was all Gerard could manage, as he pushed Frank back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  He all but slammed Frank against the door and slipped a hand up the skirt and into Frank's boxer briefs.  Frank let out a startled gasp as Gerard grabbed at his cock and started stroking.  

"Fuck, Frank, you look so fuckin' good like this.  Hard for you already, fuck." Gerard gasped, his lips at the younger boy's neck.  He kissed and nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin and works up a steady rhythm with his hand, making Frank whimper and beg.  

"Mmm..Gerard, please." Frank gasps, pushing into Gerard's hand.  "Fuck--ah, fuck me." he clutches at Gerard's wrist and stares up at him with pleading eyes.  "Fuck me, Gee,  _please."_

Gerard can't help himself when Frank begs like this, so he bends Frank over the counter, none too gently, and produces a bottle of lube from his pocket.  He uncaps the bottle quickly and coats his slender and pale fingers in the mess, then pulls Frank's underwear down to his knees with his clean hand.  While pushing the skirt up, Gerard presses a finger against Frank's entrance teasingly.  He wants Frank to beg for it.

"Mmm, Gerard, fuck." Frank gasps, reaching down to grab his leaking cock.  If Gerard could be a tease, then so could he.  He turned so he was looking at Gerard -- making eye contact -- and started to stroke himself slowly, flicking his thumb over the slit occasionally.  

Frank's soft whines and moans were getting to be too much for Gerard, so he finally gave the boy what he wanted and slipped a finger inside. Gerard took a couple of minutes to stretch Frank out, curling his fingers occasionally to get a whimper out of the boy.  Once Gerard felt Frank was ready, he yanked his own pants down and gave his own dick a couple of firm strokes before slowly pressing into Frank.

Of course, Frank was very impatient.  He pushed back into Gerard, catching him off guard.  

"Shit, shitshitshit.  _Frank."_  Gerard gasped, barely able to move.  Once he regained his composure, he moved his hips a bit faster, his thrusts quick and shallow. He reached around to stroke Frank again, matching the speed of his hand with the speed of his thrusts.  With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of Frank's hair and pulled him back for a kiss, smearing the red lipstick all over his mouth.

Frank came first, gasping and whimpering Gerard's name, and Gerard came soon after, pressing kisses all over Frank's neck and back.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this."


End file.
